All or Nothing
by Sera1
Summary: Music Video fic to the song by the same name. Warning, contains spoilers and hintings of unusual pairings and happenings. Read at your own risk


Okay everyone, first Cowboy Bebop fic. This entered my head while eating at a restaurant, of all places, and I was a half hour away from home. Thankfully, I still had the urge to write by the time I got home. Disclaimer, please?  
  
Vurso: Sera doesn't own the song All or Nothing, or Cowboy Bebop. Though she's planning on kidnapping Ein.  
  
Me: SHH!!!! YOU TOLD!  
  
Firethroat: *Snickers* You plan on kidnapping the DOG?!  
  
Me: I LIKE dogs! And the reason I picked this song is just because I had sudden visions of the Bebop crew when listening to it. Yes, I know it's a love song, but still.  
  
Erica: *Sighs* On with the music. video. thingy. And Sera was having issues with the spacing, so it looks kinda weird. And a warning. This contains hints of the following pairings: Faye/Spike, Julia/Spike, and a smidgeon of Ed/Spike.  
  
Me: *Grins* Ed and Spike is my favorite Bebop pairing, I couldn't keep it completely out. So NO FLAMES. I warned you beforehand, and gave you a chance to back out. ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS! There, I warned you, you can't yell at me.  
  
***  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
  
(Scene of Spike sitting on the yellow couch brooding, with a news article on the Red Dragons on the television)  
  
That distant look is in your eyes  
  
(Ed laying upside down on the couch, daydreaming of what life on Earth was like.)  
  
I thought with time you'd realize  
  
(Jet looking somewhat sadly at his robotic arm, then clenches the hand on it and goes back to his garden.)  
  
It's over, over  
  
(Scene when Julia and Spike separate (No clue what it looks like, haven't watched that part))  
  
It's not the way I choose to live  
  
(Faye gambling at a random casino, she throws up her hands in defeat as she looses the last of her money)  
  
And something somewhere's got to give  
  
(Spike, Jet, and Faye are all arguing, while Ed and Ein look on somewhat sadly. All three storm off in different directions, clearly mad.)  
  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older  
  
(Spike and Jet quietly talking about something random, Faye comes along and puts in her two cents (or woolongs, whichever), which annoys both guys.)  
  
You know I'd fight for you  
  
(Scene from the first fight against Vicious, where Faye is shooting at some henchmen.)  
  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there  
  
(Ed talking sadly, for once, to Ein about her father, while the dog gives her a sad look.)  
  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
  
(Scene when Spike first reveals his feelings to Julia, or vice versa. Does it matter?)  
  
I don't care if that's not fair  
  
(Part where Faye is eating Ein's dog food for some reason.)  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
(Faye and Spike arguing over JUST how much of a share Faye gets of the latest bounty.)  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
(Scene in Jamming with Edward where Ed tells the crew she doesn't want any of the bounty money.)  
  
There's nowhere left to fall  
  
(Spike falling out of the church window)  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
(The race against time when they're trying to get out of the hyperspace tunnel before it closes)  
  
Is it all  
  
(The crew looking dubiously at the beef with bell peppers. which doesn't actually contain beef.)  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
(Ed glomping Spike from behind and demanding a piggy-back ride.)  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
(The end of the series, where Spike does his "bang" and falls.)  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
(The crew gets a call from the hospital. Ed starts crying, Faye looks stunned, and Jet gruffly wipes away some tears.)  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
(Ed left alone with Ein on the Bebop as the others go after a bounty.)  
  
There are times it seems to me  
  
(Ed being her usual hyper self, while Ein sweatdrops as things "mysteriously" break.)  
  
I'm sharing you with memories  
  
(Spike envisioning Julia, then the scene fades to see Faye and Ed arguing. well, Faye yelling at Ed, while Ed chirpily replies to what the older woman says.)  
  
I feel it in my heart  
  
(Jet smiling as he finishes pruning one of his little trees.)  
  
But I don't show it, show it  
  
(Vicious looking impassively as one of the members of the Red Dragons is dragged away, after having failed him. The young man is yelling in fear.)  
  
And then there's times you look at me  
  
(Ein looking like he's positively laughing when Ed feeds the rest of the crew the mushrooms.)  
  
As though I'm all that you can see  
  
(Spike feels someone watching him, and turns around to see Ed looking at him calmly over Tomato's screen. The teen blushes and goes back to whatever she was doing, carefully avoiding Spike's questions.)  
  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
  
(Spike and Vicious arguing over something back when they were still comrades.)  
  
I know it, know it  
  
(Scene where Spike guesses V.T.'s name, then tosses the trucker her locket)  
  
Don't make me promises  
  
(Ed saying she'll help the crew find the bounty, if they grant her a favor.)  
  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
  
(Faye trying to back out of said favor.)  
  
I've had the rest of you  
  
(Ein and Ed romping in one of their games.)  
  
Now I want the best of you  
  
(Ed and Faye hugging poor Spike at the same time, one on each side, then glaring at each other behind his back.)  
  
It's time for show and tell  
  
(Ed explaining the stats of a bounty, while Spike, Jet, and Faye look over her shoulders at Tomato's screen.)  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
(The adults arguing over just WHO caught the latest bounty, while Ein calmly grabs the cash card, and sneaks away with it. What a Corgi would do with all that money, I have no idea.)  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
(The crew spots Ein making away with the cash, and rush him. Thus begins a chase all over the ship after the dog.)  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
(Spike, Jet, and Faye have Ein cornered in the hanger.)  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
(All three dive at once, while Ein dashes under them, getting away with their hard earned woolongs.)  
  
Is it all  
  
(Scene of Ein running a doggy mafia (sorry, I couldn't resist!))  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
(Ed and Ein curled up on the yellow couch for a nap)  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
(View of Faye dieing in her original time)  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
(Spike grinning as he calls the police, using one hand to keep a hold on a random bounty)  
  
You leave me here with nothing  
  
(Faye looking downcast after Spike goes to fight Vicious for the last time.)  
  
Cause you and I  
  
(The entire crew, even Ein, sitting on the hull of the Bebop as they watch the sunset)  
  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
  
(Faye trying to get Jet and Spike to let her come along on the Bebop)  
  
No room inside for me in your life  
  
(Ed grinning as she makes a toy plane out of the Bebop, MAKING them take her with them.)  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
(Ed when back on Earth, checking up on the Bebop and dreaming of when she'll be a crewmember)  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
(Spike walking alone through a marketplace, rain starts to fall.)  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
(Jet when he quits his job as a cop)  
  
It's now or never  
  
(Faye in the Redtail, engaged in a fight with other small ships.)  
  
Is it all, or nothing at all  
  
(Ein sitting outside, sunning himself with his eyes closed. A breeze blows by, ruffling his fur, and reinforcing the look that says the dog is deep in thought.)  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
(Part in Heavy Metal Queen when the mining asteroid starts caving in)  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
(Spike and Vicious in their first fight, in the church near the stained glass window.)  
  
Is it all  
  
(In Stray Dog Strut, where the pet shop lady tells the man that Ein is worth pretty much nothing)  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
(Spike and Vicious standing back to back, firing at their opponents back when they were buddies)  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
(Ed and Ein leaving to go find Ed's father)  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
(Faye being a typical woman and chatting on the phone, while Spike tries to wrestle it away from her)  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
(Jet leaving, and telling Ed of all people to look after his garden.)  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
(Jet coming back to find his precious garden. well, you know.)  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
(Spike and Andy after the Bomber blew up the top of the building, hanging from a cable (I think, haven't seen that episode in a while))  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
(Spike looking pissed after Julia dies.)  
  
Is it all  
  
(The doctor telling the crew that there's nothing he can do for Spike.)  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
(The crew having a quiet moment while all in the same room together. it's a miracle!)  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
(Jet standing silently in front of Spike's grave.)  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
(Faye looking at the video of her back when she was young, and wondering what it would be like if she hadn't of died)  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
(Ed looking sadly at Spike's grave, where she sits in the Swordfish, which she landed in front of it.)  
  
All.  
  
(Picture in a frame of the entire crew. Ed has her usual happy face, and is in the middle, arms around Jet and Faye on the left, and Spike and Ein on the right. Faye is leaning forward and making a victory sign, while Jet looks resigned to the whole thing. Ein is looking interestedly at the camera, while Spike is yelling at Ed, probably for flushing his cigarettes down the toilet again.)  
  
***  
  
Me: Phew. That took me an hour and forty-five minutes to do.  
  
Vurso: That's only because you have the TV on.  
  
Me: Your point?  
  
Vurso: *Sweatdrops* Nevermind.  
  
Firethroat: Dang, helping with this took a lot out of me.  
  
Erica: Me too. Oh well, at least I got to influence some angst! *Happy dance*  
  
Me: O.o Erica. don't happy dance again. it's just weird when you do it.  
  
Vurso: Anyways, please review this strange fic. Flames will be used to make hot chocolate for Sera, although she doesn't need even MORE things making her hyper. 


End file.
